HASTA PRONTO
by Arokham
Summary: Todo cambia es inevitable , a veces solo hay que saber decir hasta pronto. Fic basado en Ultimate loudest mission: Relative chaos


**Este fic está basado en el especial del Memorial de Day de Loud house, sin mas que decir gracias**

…

Las cosas cambian, todo cambia, fue una de las cosas que le dijo madre, a veces en la vida hay que despedirse de ciertas cosas, dejar el pasado y ver el futuro con esperanza, a veces es lo mejor, ella quería hacerlo, lo anhelaba, pero le era imposible, Royal Woods significa mucho para ella, tantos recuerdos, tantas experiencias, cada calle, cada cruce, podía recordarlas cada una.

-St. Saint florens- sonrió ante esa memoria, la primera patineta que tuvo, su primera caída, su hermano estuvo ahí, siempre estaba, aquel chico que había encontrado su lugar tan lejos de su hogar

\- Ronalda , cariño ya llegamos- La voz de su madre la saco de sus recuerdos, se encontraba de nuevo frente a su casa, ante aquella vivienda que los había alojado por más de 17 años, dudo mucho si bajar, si volver a pisar los verdes céspedes de royal Woods, ¿Los extrañaría?, no lo sabía.

\- Cariño si quieres puedes…-

-Estoy bien mamá- Una sonrisa era lo único que podía regalarle, amaba a su madre sobre muchas cosas, la mujer que con esfuerzo les había dado la mejor vida que pudo ofrecerles, que ahora miraba con alegría un futuro fuera de su pasado

Uno a uno cada obrero retiro cada cosa del hogar con desdén. Para ellos solo eran muebles, para ella era ver su vida recorrer en manos de fornidos caballeros, cada uno era un historia que contar, cada una era parte de quien era, recordaba esa mesa y aquel loco proyecto de ciencia que casi la destruye, aquel sofá que fungió tantas veces de fortaleza cuando solo eran niños. Tantas cosas habían pasado en la casa Santiago, era difícil pensar que tenía que decirles adiós a todo esos recuerdos.

\- Hey nie nie, los de la mudanza no pueden apilar esta caja con el resto de cosas, dicen que es muy pequeña, yo creo que es grande a su manera claro- A veces Bobby podía ser tan difícil de entender, incluso conociéndolo de por vida nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, nunca podía saber si lo hacía adrede, si todo lo que hacía por ella era intencional.

\- Hey, nie nie, recuerdas este caso, creo que fue todo lo que quedo de tu primera patineta, y esto otro , wow, recuerdo cuando esto se rompió, fue el día que perdimos esa bicicleta, y este uniforme , me pregunto si ese lugar seguirá funcionando-

Verlo sonreír, era suficiente para sacarla de esa melancolía, parecía un niño explorando las chucherías que una vieja caja podía ofrecerle, los recuerdos que podía regalarle.

\- Esto es, ¿Es un huevo?-

-¡Tobi¡- Exclamo, de alegría , ese recuerdo era fresco, de no hace mucho, Tobi así llamo al huevo del proyecto de la clase de la señorita Jhonson, aquel proyecto que tuvo que compartir con ese tonto chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Hey Bobby, sabias que Lincoln quería llamarla Rochelle-

\- Que locura sis obviamente es un Tobi eso ni se duda-

Así paso la tarde entre juegos, historias, bromas y anécdotas, los hombres de la mudanza casi ya habían terminado su labor, muy pronto seria hora de dejar Royal Woods para siempre, pero aún faltaba algo, aún quedaba alguien por ver. El destino y la magia existen le dijo su abuela, confía en ellos, no quería creer en ello, no quería esperar nada de ellos, pero ellos no la dejarían. Verlos llegar en aquella maltrecha van fue suficiente para que pudiera confiar un poco en las palabras de la anciana. Lori bajo a toda prisa, su encuentro con Bobby fue empalagoso a mas no poder, ellos siempre eran así, ya era común verlos así.

\- Pareciera que si los sigues mirando te podría dar diabetes- Era de nuevo ese chico, aquel que había luchado a su lado por impedir lo inevitable, aquel a quien tanto molestaba, aquel a quien con dificultad podía solo llamar amigo

-Hey, Lincoln, supongo que has venido a despedirte- No podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Si… Ronnie, tu entonces, vas tener tu cuarto propio-

\- Si…. bueno….no es tan grande, pero es acogedor- Sus palabras eran cálidas para él, algo extraño viniendo de la misma niña que hace no mucho era su pesadilla

-Harás falta, … en la escuela claro, en el almuerzo-

\- Tu … tu también, no creo poder encontrar otro tonto a quien golpear- Un golpe amistoso fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor

-Te extrañare, digo te extrañaremos los chicos, todos te extrañaremos- le respondió tratando de ocultar aquellas rojas mejillas

\- Yo también te extrañare Lame-O- Le contesto recordando con alegría cuantas veces había decidido referirse a él de esa manera

El tiempo no se detuvo por más que lo desearan los dos, la tarde llego a su final dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, las luces de las farolas alumbraron aquellas calles que ella tanto extrañaría, iluminando el rostro de aquel niño que tanto quería.

\- Ronalda , Roberto es hora de irnos- dijo su madre, con el tono solemne que al caracterizaba.

-Ronnie..- No lo pensó, no lo planeo pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba

-¿Linconl?- Ella lo sabía, sabía que aquello quizás era una adiós perpetuo

\- Ronnie… ¿Mejores amigos por siempre?- Las torpes palabras de la lógica tomaron el control, palabras que su corazón no deseaba expresar

\- Claro tonto, mejores amigos por siempre- Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, ella sabía mejor que el que esto era el adiós, que ambos partirían hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, que aquellos recuerdos que solo dos niños podían compartir se perderían en las arenas del tiempo. No les tomo mucho despedirse, no le tomo tanto subirse al auto y partir, mirando la ventana observaba el pasar de las luces de farolas, el bailar de las estrellas y gran luna que la despedía de Royal Woods, que la despedía de su primer amor.

Pero un abuela nunca se equivoca, fue lo que le dijo la anciana, la van, aquella maldita van de la que tanto se quejaba ese tonto, aceleraba, buscando dar alcance al vehículo, la Sr. Santiago pudo notarlo, no le tomo mucho apartarse de la caravana y estacionarse a un lado, trato de pedri explicaciones, tarto de buscar una razón, pero no la encontró, no la necesitaba , ver al peliblanco, bajar , ver a su bebe emularlo era una razón más que suficiente para haber pisado el freno

\- Ronnie anne…-

\- Lincoln ¿Qué haces?-

\- Es Toby Rochele…, olvidaste a Toby Rochele, el ella merece tener a su fabulosa madre consigo-

Era un tonto un tonto si dudar, un niño que había logrado robar su corazón un caluroso día frente a su hogar, que le había hecho sentir única en una cita sin igual, que la había protegido de las bromas de una patán, que había bailado a su lado de la única manera que podían. Un beso fue su única respuesta, el primer beso que le dedicaba a un niño, aun tonto sin igual. No necesitaron palabras, nunca las necesitaron, se decían todo, sin decirse nada. El trato de decirle algo, de responderle, pero ella no se lo permitió, él ya le había dicho todo lo que su corazón sentía.

-Mejores amigos por siempre ¿No Lincoln?- El chico solo sonrió.

El destino y la magia existen le dijo su abuela, ahora estaba segura de ello, aquello posiblemente era su adiós a Royal Woods, una nueva vida le esperaba más allá de la frontera de los suburbios, muchas cosas cambiarían ella lo sabía, pero no importaba, aun asi nada importaba, ni el tiempo ni la distancia , nada cambiaria un hecho , una verdad, ella siempre seria su Bully el su Lame-O.


End file.
